Forgotten Friends
by jedimickey
Summary: Young Alex is being haunted by Samara. Alex, along with his new friend JAck, must unravel the mystery to find out about Samaras past,and his own.
1. Alex: the story of a boy

**Long lost…**

**Chapter 1: Alex: The story of a boy**

Alex gazed at his new school. Alex groaned as he walked up to the door, opening it. You see, everyone in Alex's town has heard of the story of the girl and the tape, thanks to a woman named Rachel and her son Adian. The ledged goes that if you watch the tape, in seven days, a little girl will come out of your TV and kill you. But there was a way out! If you made a copy of the tape and then showed to someone else, the curse is passed on to someone else. But what made Alex uneasy is that he had seen the girl as well, but he didn't make a copy, so why was he still alive? When people heard his story, they all thought he was a freak of nature and shunned him. Alex was reluctant to the new school because he didn't want to be mocked again. He was known as, "The boy who stared evil in the face and lived." Alex sighed as he went to his new locker and opened it up. A boy about his age was in a locker next to him…Literally.

"Hey, new guy!" The boy said trying to get Alex's attention. "Get me out of here!"

Alex looked over and saw the boy shoved into the locker. Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"How did this happen?" Alex asked.

"It involved a bully, some popcorn, and some toothpaste." The boy replied.

"Toothpaste?" Alex asked raising a brow.

"It's complicated." The boy said. "Anyway, I'm Jack!"

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Alex." Alex said.

"Alex, now where have I heard that name before?" Jack said thinking a bit.

Alex sighed. "Does, "The Boy who stared evil in the face and lived" ring any bells?"

"AH! I've heard of you!" Jack said snapping his fingers.

"Go ahead, mock me, and get it over with." Alex said waiting for the abuse.

"Dude, I ain't gonna make fun of you…" Jack said scratching his head.

"Your not?" Alex asked. "That's a first."

"You gotta tell me how it happened!" Jack begged.

"Well, normally I don't talk about it, but since you're the first person not to laugh, I'll tell you at lunch." Alex said heading for his class.

"SEEYA THERE!" Jack called.

After a few hours of boring class work it was lunchtime. Alex had brought a cup of instant ramen while Jack had been forced to eat the standard mystery goo.

"Okay Alex, tell me how you escaped!" Jack said.

"That's just it, I didn't…" Alex said looking back to the event.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Day 7 had come upon poor Alex. Alex tried to run but the doors slammed shut, trapping him inside the TV room. The TV flicked on to show the image of a well and a field. Suddenly a hand shot out of the well and out crawled a girl. Alex just watched in horror. The girl was wearing a raggedy old dress with long black hair which covered her entire face. The girl kept coming toward him as water began to spew out of the TV. When the girl reached the TV, she crawled thru the screen and into the room. The girl stretched out her hands as if to strangle Alex. Alex crawled into a corner as she approached him. Her hands were coming closer and closer until they were right over his neck. As she was about to throttle him, she stopped. She leaned in close to his face until her hair brushed against his face. She suddenly pulled away and parted some of her hair until her mouth was revealed.

"Zeke." She said in a creepy voice.

The girl smiled before her body was covered in static and she disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this girl called you Zeke?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!" Alex said digging into his Ramen.

"Maybe she knows you…" Jack suggested.

"How, I don't know any demon girls…" Alex joked.

"Maybe you're some kind of, reincarnation…" Jack said.

"You're kidding right?" Alex said giving Jack a look of doubt.

"It's possible!" Jack said. "I'm an expert on paranormal stuff! My parents are actually ghost hunters…"

Alex sighed as he finished off his Ramen.

"I suppose…" Alex said.

"So other than that, any other things happen to you?" Jack asked.

"Well, ever since then strange things have been happening, but their relatively tame." Alex said.

"Like?" Jack asked.

"Just little things, like finding black hair in the sink, and stuff like that." Alex replied.

Suddenly the bell rung signaling it was time to get back to class.

"There's the bell." Alex said.

"Only two more classes and school is over!" Jack said excitedly.

As Alex was about get out of his seat. Something caught Alex's eye, there, right behind Jack, was the figure of Samara. "Jack. Don't move….she's here…."

Jack's eyes went wide; he whipped around but saw nothing.

"You sure man?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure…" Alex shivered.

Samara just stood there, before turning around and disappearing.

"She's gone now…" Alex said

"So, only YOU can see her? That's interesting…." Jack commented.

Alex suddenly looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot! We're gonna be late!" Alex cried. Jack's eyes went wide and the two raced out of the lunch room.

The two ran down the hall at high speed, racing for the classroom. Suddenly, without warning Alex slipped on a puddle of water and fell to the floor on his back. Jack quickly doubled back after he heard the THUD. Jack saw Alex on the ground, he was out cold. Jack ran to get the nurse, leaving Alex alone in the hallway where Samara waited


	2. A vision

**Chapter 2: A vision**

Water began to ooze out of every locker as Samara approached the unconscious Alex. When she was right over him, she dropped to her knees and looked at him. After staring at him for a few seconds she took her hands and placed her fingers on his forehead. She held them there until she pulled them away, leaving a burn mark on his forehead. She heard footsteps approaching. Soon her whole body was covered in static before she disappeared. Up running came Jack and the school nurse. They almost tripped on the water but eventually got to Alex.

"Alex! Wake up man!" Jack said shaking him.

The school nurse took a bit of the water on the ground and splashed it on his face, which was enough to wake Alex up. Alex groaned as he felt the back of his head, there was a huge lump.

"Oh my, you better go home…" The Nurse said.

"Um miss, I don't know the area around here very well since I just moved here, think Jack can come with me?" Alex asked.

"Of course, Jack, you're excused for the rest of the day" The Nurse said.

Jack nodded and the two headed out the school and into the streets.

"So you just moved here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but that thing about me not knowing the area was a bluff. If I get to bail school, then you're coming with me!" Alex smiled.

"Wow, no ones ever done anything for me!" Jack said

"Me neither, after being attacked by that girl, everyone treated me like a freak…." Alex sighed.

Jack smiled. "Well as freaks, we must stick together!"

Alex smiled also, for the first time in awhile, he had a friend. On the way home, they passed an old farm house.

Jack shuttered. "Man, the old Morgan ranch gives me the creeps"

"What's so scary about it?" Alex asked.

"A family used to live here with a daughter, but the wife committed suicide a long time ago. And the husband committed suicide two years ago." Jack replied.

"And the daughter?" Alex asked.

"No one knows for sure. Some say she disappeared, wile others say that before she committed suicide, the wife pushed her down a well" Jack said.

The second he finished saying "Well" Alex suddenly heard a high pitch squealing noise, the kind you'd hear when a microphone was turned on too high. Alex grabbed his head.

"Due you ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm...fine….I just got a huge headache…" Alex groaned as the squealing continued.

The spot where Samara burned began to throb. Alex dropped to his knees.

"C'mon man, quit playing around!" Jack said worried

Jack couldn't see, but Alex's eyes actually rolled to the back of his head. He suddenly saw something. It was the inside of a house. Where a big man was arguing with a boy with brown hair and about Alex's age.

"No one is seeing her. EVER" The man yelled.

"Why should I take orders from you?" The boy yelled back. "You never cared about her, only you and your wife! You self-centered son of a..."

The boy didn't have time to finish, because the man punched the boy in the face, sending him into a wall.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!" The Man roared as he ran at the boy.

But it was at that moment Alex's eyes rolled back into place. He was back at the ranch with Jack.

"Oh man, what the heck just happened?" Alex asked.

"You dropped to your knees like you were having a stroke!" Jack said helping him up.

"I think I'm ok" Alex said rubbing his head.

Jack took a final look at the ranch. "Remember how I said my parents were ghost hunters? They've been searching this place for awhile. All they've been able to find are voices that seem to hang in the air. One in particular is this voice that sounds like an argument between and adult and a boy"

Alex's eyes went wide.

"Um, really? You don't say…" Alex said trying not to sound nervous.

"Yeah, well c'mon, let's get you home!" Jack said as they continued into town.

Alex and Jack lived in a small town not far from the Morgan Ranch. Alex and Jack walked into Alex's living room, closing the door behind them.

"Nice place…" Jack said looking about.

"Thanks" Alex said. "I'm gonna head up to my room for a sec"

Alex climbed up the stairs and into his room. The door closed behind him, but Alex dismissed it as the wind, but that' when he noticed a leak coming from the ceiling. It began as a few drops of water but the drops stared coming faster and faster! Until there was a huge puddle on the floor.

"What in the?"

The puddle suddenly rippled. More and more ripples were seen. And without warning, the puddle shot water straight up like a geyser. When the Geyser stopped and the water fell back to the ground. There stood Samara.

"You…" Alex was able to choke out.

"I found you…"


	3. Samara Makes Contact

**Chapter 3: Samara Makes Contact**

Alex slowly backed away from her and ran to the door. He tried to open it. But the doorknob burned on contact. He then ran to the window, but the handles had the same effect. All he could do was run into a corner and cower as she slowly approached him.

"Please…..make it quick and painless…." He muttered softly as he shut his eyes.

There was an awkward silence. He slowly opened on of his eyes and there she was, right in front of him.

"I've been looking for you, for a long time….and at last I've found you…" She muttered.

Alex shivered. Samara drew closer. Alex opened one of his eyes again and saw an opening. He quickly tried to make a run for it. But Samara then grabbed his shoulders, and slammed him back first into the wall. He wasn't going anywhere… She then drew even closer. Alex closed his eyes. Her wet, slimy hair was now pressed against face. Alex dared not to open his eyes. He then felt something quickly press against his cheek. It didn't burn, but it tingled. She then drew away from him and grabbed his hand. Now THAT burned. Alex winced as she yanked him from his spot. Alex opened his eyes and saw Samara just standing there. It was then that they heard a knock on the door. It was Jack. Samara gave off a low growl; she then turned to face Alex.

"I'll find you later…" She murmured before she disappeared in a wave of static.

The water and any trace of Samara's presence seemed to vanish. Alex stared blankly before another knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, come in…" Alex weakly replied.

Jack came into the room, unaware of the events that unfolded earlier.

"Hey listen, your house isn't far from my house, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna head back…." Jack said.

Alex weakly nodded.

"S-sure…" Alex weakly croaked as he waved goodbye.

Jack waved goodbye as he exited the room. In reality Alex wanted to scream "Don't leave me alone…" But he couldn't, Samara had made sure of that, she had stricken enough fear to make someone a mute for a lifetime…

As Jack walked in the door of his house, his mother was there to greet him.

"Hello Honey how was your day…?" She asked.

"Same ol', Bullies chase me, stuff me into a locker, they laugh…." Jack replied sarcastically.

"I have to have a word with the teacher…" His mom said.

"I can take care of myself….anyhow; I made a new friend…" Jack said changing the subject.

"Oh really? What's his name?" His Mom asked.

"His name's Alex..." Jack replied.

"I know I've heard that name before…" She said as she thought.

Jack bit his lip, he had told Alex the truth that his parents were Ghost hunters, and he prayed they hadn't heard of him. His mom just gave off a shrug.

"Oh well, I guess it's a coincidence." His Mom said walking off.

Jack sighed in relief. He didn't want to tell his parents about Alex…not YET anyway… His Parents had been investigating the Morgan Ranch for a long time, and if they found out he had survived Samara, they'd never leave him alone. Jack took off his coat and headed upstairs to do his homework

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after Alex had brushed his teeth. He felt the cheek where Samara had touched. He felt something, but didn't see anything… He went into his room and dug thru his boxes of things until he found a magnifying glass. He went back into the Bathroom and held up the Magnifying Glass. What he saw was a very faint mark that would more than likely fade away over time. But what scared him was the fact that the mark on his cheek was shaped like a pair of lips!!

"Did she….kiss me!?"

Alex left his Magnifying Glass on the counter and just crawled into bed, and tried to fall asleep, but alas, he couldn't because although Samara didn't appear to him, he heard her voice, she was singing a song which was both innocent, and scary…

Needless to say, poor Alex got no sleep that night…


End file.
